Love is Like a Thorny Rose
by Peachie
Summary: Six years after her journey through the Labyrinth, Sarah is struggling to support herself and cure her depression. Jareth shows up to make her life a little harder, but what happens when she meets his brother too? JS Chapter seven up.
1. Lonely nights

#######  
  
Disclaimers- I do not own Sarah, Jareth, or any other Labyrinth characters that may pop up in my ficcie. All I own are my plot bunnies and the idea for this fic. ((Though I'd LIKE to own Jareth.... *Wicked/evil grin*....))  
  
Author's note- Ok, this is just the first chapter, but trust me, there WILL be more! ^^ I've had this idea for a fic for quite awhile, so I'm finally doing it! ^^ Anyway, like I said, this is only the first chapter, so I know it may not be so juicy yet, but hang out for the second! ENJOY!!!!  
  
#######  
  
Chapter one  
  
Chestnut hair fell over the shoulders of a young woman, with eyes like rich and luchious chocolate. Her fair complexion seemed to glow in the dim light of what looked like a livingroom. In fact, the only light was that from a small table lamp across the room, that would soon need a new lightbulb.  
  
The living room appeared rundown, what with the stuffing of the couch popping out from the arms and cushions. Not to mention all the pictures were tilted as if no one took care of the place, and there was a hole in the glass window. Paint was chipping off the walls, and there were books under one of the legs of the coffee table to keep it up.  
  
The woman let out a soft sob, putting her hands over her face and resting her elbows on her knees.  
  
"Please let me just wake up and be fifteen again...." she sobbed.  
  
It was undoubtably Sarah, six years after her journey through the Labyrinth. She was poor, struggling to keep herself on her feet, and bearing the weight of depression apon her back.  
  
The phone on the sidetable next to her rang, giving Sarah a jump, before she picked it up.  
  
"Hello?" she asked the phone.  
  
"Hello, Sarah? It's Doctor Frustan." said a female voice.  
  
"Oh, hello doctor." Sarah replied, wiping up her tears and sniffing her nose.  
  
"Sarah, you're late for your appointment. You were suppossed to be here fifteen minutes ago." Doctor Frustan said, surprisingly having the upmost patience.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry doctor! I thought it was Tuesday!"  
  
The voice chuckled good naturedly. "It's no problem, Sarah. I'll expect you in ten minutes?"  
  
"Yes, of course, I'll just get my shoes on and go."  
  
"Good, see you then dear."  
  
"Alright, goodbye."  
  
Sarah hung up the phone and stood, walking over to the front door and slipping on her sandles. She grabbed her large brown leather purse off a table next to the door, also holding a vase with half-wilted flowers.  
  
Opening the door and locking it from inside, she pulled out her car keys and jogged from her front step to her car door. She inserted the key in the slot and turned it, then pulled on the handle, opening the creaky door. Her car was nothing fancy, just a 1995 Toyota, but it got her around.  
  
She pulled out of the small driveway, and waved to her neighbor, Mr. Klarke, who was watering his flowers. He was a nice, retired old man who felt like a father to her. It was nice to talk to him on bad days.  
  
She started down the road and turned on he radio. She sighed as a song ended and an advertisement started.  
  
"That's all you ever hear nowadays..... advertisements." she mumbled, and switched it to another station.  
  
A song she liked came on, and she bobbed her head slightly, singing along with it as she pulled onto the freeway. She tapped her fingers against the steering wheel and beeped half-heartedly at a guy who cut her off.  
  
"Jerk..." she mumbled lazily, looking at the man in his expensive car through his back windsheild.  
  
She turned into the next lane and sped up a little to pass him, but when she did, he only did the same.  
  
By now, Sarah was starting to get a little pissed off, so she did it again. But once more, he did the same.  
  
"You asshole!" she yelled, hitting her horn to beep at him. But this apparently only maded the driver angrier, because he slowed down.  
  
Sarah sighed and gave up, pulling into the left lane and staying there, but when her car was neck and neck with the fancy red car, she glanced over and saw something she never would have guessed to see.  
  
In the red car, was a man smiling at her. Blonde-white hair, done up in a very eighties style, with long strands falling from some shorter, whispy ones sticking out on the top. His cheek bones were very defined, a nice long nose, and oddly enough he had rather pointed teeth. She couldn't see his eye color from there, but she could tell that her was wearing a rather odd leather jacket.  
  
She screamed. It was the Goblin King, who else could it be? She nearly swerved off the road, but saved herself at the last minute, and refused to look at the driver of the red car.  
  
"It's not J--- the Goblin King.... it just can't be!" she yelled to no one. She hadn't said his name since her return from the Labyrinth. She couldn't. It hurt her.  
  
She looked over at the driver again, and it was no longer the face of the Goblin King. It was a teenager with brown hair and a completely different face.  
  
Sarah sighed relief, but then thought out loud. "Have I lost my mind?"  
  
It was finally her exit, so she pulled into the right lane and got off, driving her way to the therepist.  
  
"My eyes are just playing games, that's all..." she mumbled, pulling into the Phsyciatrist's Office parking lot, and parking her car near the entrance.  
  
"But that's why I'm here..." she mumbled, leaning her forehead on the steering wheel, "To forget about the Labyrinth... to forget him."   
  
She turned the car off and pulled out her keys, swinging the door open and pushing the lock down with her finger.  
  
Sarah looked down at her clothes, wishing she'd changed. She was dressed in a blank white T-shirt and ripped jeans.  
  
"Too late now." she said with a shrug, and walked up the steps to the office, pushing the glass door open.  
  
Sitting behind a desk was an attractive woman, seemingly in her early fourties. With short red hair, and calm green eyes, she gave a heartwarming smile, causing the wrinkles around her eyes to crinkle up a bit.   
  
"There you are, Sarah. I've been waiting." Said the same voice that was on the phone.  
  
The woman stood up, and opened a door behind the desk, motioning for Sarah to enter.  
  
When Sarah did so, the woman followed and Sarah lied down on an antique looking sofa. She swung her legs over the end and sighed. "I'm so sorry..."  
  
"It's no problem, really. Gave me time to check my daughters homework."  
  
Sarah smiled. She knew Doctor Frustan's daughter and thought her to be a very nice little girl.  
  
"So, what's been on your mind, Sarah?" Doctor Frustan asked, taking a seat and pulling out a clipboard.  
  
"Well... you remember the journey through the Labyrinth I had when I was sixteen?" Sarah asked.  
  
"You mean the dream."  
  
"But it was so real!"  
  
"A realistic dream. But that's not the point, what were you saying?"  
  
"Well, I was driving here and I thought I saw J--- the Goblin King in a car, smiling at me..."  
  
The doctor sighed, setting her clipboard in her lap. "First of all, Sarah, fear of the name only increases the fear of the thing itself..."  
  
"I know, I know..."  
  
"And secondly, Sarah, he's just your imagination. He's not real. Merely an idea from your adolecance, made up of things from your everyday life."  
  
"But there was nothing like him.... nothing..."  
  
"Maybe not as a whole, but as a part."  
  
"Yes, yes."  
  
"Sarah, you're due for more of your depression and halucination pills, am I correct?"  
  
"Been out for a week."  
  
"I'll call in some more. Honestly Sarah, you really must tell me these things."  
  
"I know." Sarah replied. Truth was, she hated taking those pills. They affected her acting skills. Which didn't reall need to go down anytime soon.  
  
"Anything else been on your mind?"  
  
"Well, just worrying about work and things. I barely have enough money to buy myself food these days..." Sarah sighed. It was true, she looked like skin and bones, though not anorexicly. She still had her figure, but she used to have a bit more meat on those bones.  
  
"Yes, I understand, dear. That's why I give you a break on your payments."  
  
Sarah nodded. She was very thankful to have such a kind doctor. She wasn't sure what she'd do without her.  
  
"I know, and thank you again." Sarah said, managing a soft smile.  
  
"But also, I've been missing home. Wishing I was younger again. Before I went into--- dreamed about the Labyrinth."  
  
Dr. Frustan sighed. "Sarah, you're 21 years old. You can't dwell on the past anymore. It's time to live in the now, and for the future."  
  
"I know," Sarah replied, "I can't help it."  
  
Dr. Frustan managed a good naturedly exagerated roll of the eyes and chuckled lightly. "That's what the pills are for, dear."  
  
Sarah managed a giggle. "I'll pick them up on my way home tonight."  
  
"Good girl," the doctor looked at her watch, "Oh, speaking of which, that's all for tonight. I'll call those pills in and you can pick them up on your way home."  
  
"Alright." she replied, swinging her legs off the arm of the sofa and standing up. "I'll see you next week, Dr. Frustan."  
  
She waved to the older woman, who was picking up her phone and waving back, before exiting the office building and jogging over to her car. She unlocked it and hopped in, starting it and pulling out of her parking space.  
  
She had little intention of dropping by the drugstore that night, but instead pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road, mumbling to herself.  
  
"I'll do it tomorrow..."  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- I love the Labyrinth, but ya know what else I love? REVIEWS! Please PLEASE review or I will feel unloved and left in the dark! And besides, all people who read this and don't review will suffer painful and untimely deaths.  
  
####### 


	2. Of Goblin Kings and Peach Flavored Jam

#######  
  
Author's note- La dee da... Chapter two, yay! Ok, I REALLY need to know if you guys like this story, so don't hesitate to review!!!  
  
#######  
  
Sarah awoke to the sound of her blaring alarm clock, startled a bit. She groaned ungratefully and stretched her arm over to press the 'off' button and sat up. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she took a moment to remember what she was doing that day, and nodded silently when she did remember.  
  
"Work..."  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed and pulled the covers off herself. Looking in her vanity mirror across the room gave her a mild chuckle, due to the way her hair was messed up; knotted and sticking out randomly.  
  
Grabbing her brush from the side table, she pulled it gently through her chestnut locks, fixing her part and smoothing her hair. She put the brush back on the side table when she was satisfied and walked out her bedroom door.  
  
She strolled into the kitchen, humming softly to herself and pulling the bread off the fridge top, and some peach jelly from inside the fridge, on the door. She pulled out two pieces of bread and popped them in the toaster, pulling out a small plate to put them on when they were ready. She then plopped herself on a kitchen chair, setting the jar of peach jelly on the table beside her.  
  
She looked to her left for a moment, and stared at what she saw, as if not beleiving it.  
  
There, on her kitchen table, was a red rose, with a note underneath.  
  
"But... how did it get here?" Sarah wondered out loud. She pulled the rose and note over to herself, and smelled the lovely flower.  
  
"Mmm...." she mumbled as the sweet scent tickled her nose.  
  
She picked up he note and noticed that the paper was tanish, like parchment. The writing on it was done in beautiful caligraphy, and obviously done by a quill and ink, something that made Sarah's eyebrows raise a bit. She shrugged her shoulders and started to read the letter.  
  
'Dearest Sarah,  
  
It has been much too long since we've last met. You're already starting to forget everything I taught you, everything I showed you. You are even hiring someone to help you forget. That is most ungrateful Sarah, it really is.  
  
After everything I've done for you, you deny that I even exist? That my world exists? What about your friends, hmmm?  
  
Well don't worry, I'm very much real. And Sarah, that was me in the red car.  
  
Love,  
  
Jareth, King of Goblins'  
  
She nearly screamed when she read it, and threw it across the room. Tossing the rose along with it, her toast popped up, giving her a start.  
  
She took a deep breath, trying to bring herself back into reality and grabbed her toast from the toaster, bringing it back to her seat at the kitchen table.  
  
She smeared the peach jelly on her toast with shaking hands and took a bite.  
  
"Calm... down..... it's just someone's idea of a joke..." she told herself, though not believing it one bit. The only person she'd ever told was Dr. Frustan, and she'd never spoken his name to her.  
  
"This.... is not.... happening..."  
  
Sarah shot up, and ran out of the kitchen and down the hall to the bathroom. She scrounged around in the medicine cabinet, looking for an anti-delusional pill, or anthing of the sort. But instead she came across a bottle of asprin, and a bloodcurtling grin appeared on her face.  
  
"Asprin... yeah, take a few.... that'll make it stop..." she said, struggling to take off the childproof cap.  
  
When she finally got it opened, she poured what looked like eleven or twelve pills in her hand, and filled a cup with water.  
  
"Down the hatch..." she said, bringing her hand up to her mouth.  
  
"I really don't think so, Sarah." said a cool, familliar voice, while a gloved hand grabbed her wrist, making her unable to get the pills.  
  
Sarah screamed, knowing immediately whose voice that was, and struggled to get away, but Jareth only grabbed her other wrist forcefully.  
  
"Sarah, yelling will do you no good. I live in a castle filled with goblins, all the noise in the world won't bother me." he said in loud enough so she could hear over her own screaming.  
  
She stopped screaming, merely whimpering when he took a soft sigh.  
  
"I'm not going to hurt you, the reason I'm here is to keep you from hurting yourself..." he said, voice never wavering.  
  
Sarah remembered his strong voice. Though it was usually filled with demand or cruelty to her. However, she couldn't find a trace of either in it now.  
  
He turned her around to face him, to find that Sarah's eyes were filled with frightened tears.  
  
"Honestly, girl, you've become more of a scardy cat with every year I see...."  
  
"I'm not afraid." she lied, looking at him with the strong teary eyes she once had looked at him with, in her parent's bedroom, before the journey through the Labyrinth.  
  
"I don't believe you." He said, raising a thin eyebrow. Ther it was again. The harsh cruelty.  
  
Sarah may have grown, looked older than she did at sixteen, but Jareth had remained the same. Just as she last saw him.  
  
"Killing yourself through drugs that are supposed to help your headache is something I most definately do not intend to let you do." Jareth said, "And besides, what would your shrink say?"  
  
"She's not a shrink, she's a skilled phsyciatrist, helping me to forget you..."  
  
Jareth let out a cold laugh and wiped a tear from Sarah's eye.  
  
"As if you could forget me..." his voice had an unmistakeable arrogant air to it.  
  
Sarah whimpered at his touch, but only barely audibly.  
  
"I visited her by the way. Gave her a bit of a startle..." he chuckled.  
  
"What? No, you didn't!"  
  
"Calm down, I didn't hurt her. I just showed her how very real I am."  
  
"Jareth..." she said admonishingly.  
  
"Oh, now you can say my name! After all these years..."   
  
Sarah bit her lip. She didn't want to be here with Jareth, not at all.  
  
"I'll be staying with you for about a month, Sarah. I'm taking a vacation. Felt I ought to see your world for a change."  
  
"WHAT!? You can't do that! You can't barge in on me like this!"  
  
"Oh, but Sarah, I very well can. I may be on vacation, but I can still use my magic you know." And with that, he formed a single crystal ball in his hand, letting it roll around it and up his arm for Sarah to see.  
  
By now, she was absolutely unfit to play hostess for him, to angry to take her glaring eyes off him.  
  
But this only made Jareth let out an evil laugh. "If you're thinking of calling the cops, it won't work. My magic has stated in the records that we're to be married, and all the neighbors know me as such, and so do your friends."  
  
Sarah's mouth fell open. "You didn't..."  
  
"Your boss knows, your coworkers.... everyone..."  
  
"You dirty bastard!"  
  
"Such language, Sarah! Entirely unsuitable for a young lady!" he said coldly, voice laced with sarcasm.  
  
"I'll show you young lady!!!" she said, about to take a swing with the hand he'd freed but he instantly took her wrist.  
  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk..." he clicked with his tongue, leaning his face in to look at her, "What kind of a fiance do I have?"  
  
"I am NOT your fiance!" she yelled.  
  
"Oh really, then would you mind telling me what that is on your finger?"  
  
Sure enough, on her left ring finger was a diamond ring, sparking in the dim light..  
  
"You really must check yourself before you speak, sweetie." he remarked, adding a bitter note on 'sweetie'.  
  
If looks could kill, Jareth would have dropped dead by looking at Sarah. But instead, it only made him smile.  
  
"Such a pity..."  
  
"Go away! Leave me alone! What have I done to deserve this!?" she roared at him, caught up in all her emotions.  
  
"Lets see.... beat my Labyrinth and took the runt.... then refused to say my name or believe I exist..."  
  
Sarah sighed and looked away. "He was my brother, I had to save him."  
  
"I know. That's why I let you."  
  
Sarah looked up, there was no sign of joking in his face, not even a smirk. He was just looking back at her plainly and calmly.  
  
"You... let me..... win?"  
  
Jareth sighed. "Getting your little brother back was the only thing that would make you happy. You didn't want me, so I gave him to you."  
  
Sarah didn't know what to say. He had let her have him? But he was still evil, after all, he took Toby in the first place...  
  
"I only did as you asked."  
  
He let go of Sarah, who let the pills drop to the ground and looked at the ring. "Well.... I'll let you stay.... but no funny stuff, and no messing up my life! I want it back exactly as it was before you came, once you leave."  
  
"Very well." Jareth said.  
  
Sarah bit her lip and looked out the bathroom door. Never in a million years did she expect to be standing here, in her bathroom, with Jareth.  
  
"By the way, would you make me some breakfast, dear?" Jareth asked with a grin, attepting to take full advantage of his vacation.  
  
"You wish..." Sarah said, leaving the bathroom to go get dressed. Jareth sighed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"She's going to be a little more difficult than I thought..."  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- Bwah bwah bwah..... Jareth returns! Will he ruin her life? What will the cute guy at work say? Will Sarah fall in lvoe with the King of Goblins!?!?!?!?!? Ok, enough of that. Please review because I know I'm not the best writer and I'd love tips on how to be better. I would be mucho happy. Now, in the next chapter you'll get to know just what happened with Dr. Frustan's incounter with Jareth. XD Hehehehehe.... I'm so evil. 0:) Note: I redid this chapter slightly... so.... yeah... o.o  
  
####### 


	3. Sarah and Jareth are invited

#######  
  
Author's note- Woo! Thanks for the reviews!!! ^^ So anyway, this is the thrid chapter (duh) And gues what..... I MAKE A GUEST APPEARANCE!!! ^^ And another thing... I don't own the books mentioned in this chapter. I no claim to own, you no sue. 'Kay?  
  
#######  
  
Sarah emerged from her bedroom wearing a cream colored poets shirt, a denim vest, and jeans. Her hair was pulled up into a bun with a hair clip, a few stray chocolate strands falling down around her face.  
  
Jareth was busy in the living room, amazed by her television, and how by the click of a button, the pictures would change. He sat there with wide eyes, showing the blue and brown in all their grace. His mouth was slightly opened, showing the sharp tips of his pointed teath, and his normal expression was replaced by fascination and wonder..... until he saw Sarah walk into the room.  
  
He quickly regained his composure of sitting up straight, rather than leaning over and staring at the television. He wiped the shocked look off his face and a wicked smirk swept across his lips as he saw Sarah.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
Sarah sighed and brushed a stray lock of hair from her eyes, stooping to pull on her brown leather boots.  
  
"To work. Unlike some people, I can't sit on a throne all day and have my every beck and whim tended to." she said rather harshly, looking up at him for a second with the slightest bit of a glare, though she dared not anger him.  
  
A thin eyebrow raised on Jareth's forehead, a mixture of anger and dissinterest playing on his face, fashioning a small frown on his lips.  
  
"I'll come with you."  
  
"What?" Sarah asked, almost falling to the ground, but quickly regained her composure.  
  
"I'll go with you to work." There was no sign of joking in his voice, quite the contrary, a mix of subtle anger at having to repeat himself, and the demand that she said it was alright.  
  
"B-but... Well, you certainly can't come dressed like THAT..." she said, standing up again, and putting a hand on her hip.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jareth asked, maintaining the slick and cold look on his face.  
  
Sarah took a moment to let her eyes play over Jareth's outfit. He was dressed the same way she had first seen him in her parents' bedroom. A long glittery black cape, black tights, a black poet's shirt with his giant triangular chest plate, and large black boots. Not to mention the black gauntles-like gloves. She was sure that his outfit would raise suspicion.  
  
"People around here don't dress like that, Jareth."  
  
He also took a moment to eye his outfit then sighed, rolling his eyes and snapped his fingers.  
  
He was instantly dressed in a loose black poet's shirt and black jeans, sporting a pair of completely black shades.  
  
"Better?"  
  
Sarah's jaw dropped slightly, but only for a moment, before she regained herself and stuttered her answer. "M-much..."  
  
Never in her life had she seen a man who looked better in jeans than he. The thought made her blush ever so slightly, but she simply grabbed her bag and removed her car keys.  
  
"C'mon, let's go. I'll be late."  
  
Jareth stood up and smoothed his shirt as Sarah walked torwards the door and opened it. Jareth immediately walked after her, and held the door open for her.  
  
"Ladies first..."  
  
Sarah rolled her eyes. "Don't try to be a gentlemen. I know better."  
  
And with that, she exited, and made to her car.  
  
Jareth followed, closing the door behind himself when the two heard a voice from next door.  
  
"Good morning, Jareth! How are ya?"  
  
It was Mr. Klarke. The thought of it made Sarah nearly wet her pants.  
  
"Great, John, great. And the grandchildren?" Jareth answered, sporting an almost heart-warming smile. Though that was nearly impossible, for it was Jareth.  
  
"Comin' over today. Well, I'll see you two lovebirds later."  
  
Jareth nodded and waved, getting into the passenger seat of Sarah's car. Sarah nearly gagged.  
  
"Lovebirds?" She asked, staring at Jareth while starting the car.  
  
Jareth shrugged. "I don't choose his speach, that's entirely up to him."  
  
Sarah pulled out of the driveway and started going down the street.  
  
"What do you do, anyway?" Jareth asked, seemingly dissinterested, though one couldn't really tell, since his eyes were hidden by his shades.  
  
Sarah sighed. "I have two jobs. I'm a part time actress, but I also work at a bookstore, which is where we're going today."  
  
Jareth nodded. "Interesting." He peered out the window as the scenery passed him by.  
  
"Interesting way to travel, these.... what are they called? Cars..."  
  
"Yes, cars. And they get you around. Since we can't all conjure up crystals to make us appear and dissapear." Sarah said plainly, mostly concentration on driving.  
  
Jareth let out a mildly cold chuckle. "I don't need crystals for that, Sarah."  
  
Sarah sighed and turned down onto a main street. "Whatever."  
  
After a few minutes, Sarah pulled into a small parking lot, where there were several stores, one of them had a sign that read "Bairdsly Books." Jareth assumed that that was their destination.  
  
The two got out of the car and walked over to the store. Sarah pushed open the glass door, which let out a little jingle, and she and Jareth entered.  
  
Jareth's eyes glanced around for a moment, before a short, chubby man came out from a back office. "Sarah! Oh, and you brought Jareth, what a treat!"  
  
Jareth managed a grin, and Sarah bit her lip, suddenly feeling sick to her stomach. A treat? Jareth? Was her boss crazy?  
  
Sarah went behind a counter and set her bag down while her boss spoke to Jareth.  
  
"It's really a pleasure, Jareth. How've you been?"  
  
"I've managed. How's the wife and kids?"  
  
"They're wonderful. When are you and Sarah going to come to my home and meet them?" The man asked.  
  
"How's sometime this week?" Jareth replied.  
  
"Tomorrow night? I know Sarah's very busy most of the time."  
  
Jareth glanced over to Sarah, but she did not look up.  
  
"Sounds wonderful, Mark."  
  
The man smiled gleefully and wobbled off to Sarah. "Let him do as he likes, he can read the books, help customers, sort shelves, whatever he likes."  
  
Sarah sighed and nodded. "Alright, Mark."  
  
'Mark' wobbled off back into the backroom he was in before, and Jareth picked up a book from a shelf. It was entitled "My Louisiana Sky."  
  
He looked over the girl on the cover, and set it back down when there was a jingle from the door.  
  
Sarah looked up and Jareth peered over his shoulder. It was a young girl, who looked about fifteen, with brownish red hair, styled in a short bob cut. Clad in what looked like a school uniform; a longsleeved white button-up blouse and a black vest over it, with a black pinstriped pleated skirt, she bounded in and headed to the desk Sarah sat at.  
  
"Do you have 'Girlhearts' by Norma Fox Mazer?" she asked.  
  
Sarah nodded. "Teen fiction, over there." she replied, pointing to a section of books.  
  
"Thanks." the girl said with a brright smile, heading over to the section, but stopping, glancing at Jareth.  
  
"Nah.... couldn't be...." she mumbled to herself and continued over to the section of books.  
  
Jareth raised an eyebrow, wondering who the girl was, but shrugged it off and grabbed a book entitled 'The Hobbit' and opened it and started reading.  
  
Sarah was busy with paperwork until the girl came back and payed for the book, taking one last glance at Jareth and leaving.  
  
Sarah put the money in the cash register and continued with her paperwork.  
  
After a day that pretty much progressed like that, Sarah's boss came out and told Sarah she could leave. With one more comment about them having dinner the next night, the two left.  
  
Sarah started the car and glanced at Jareth who was fumbling with the seatbelt.  
  
"We're having dinner with my boss tomorrow?"  
  
Jareth nodded. "He insited." he replied half-heartedly, more than a little busy trying to get the seatbelt to work.  
  
Sarah sighed and pulled onto the street, mumbling at the sterring wheel. "As if I weren't busy enough..."  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- Hehehe. I bought a book ^^ (That I actually own... o.o) But that's beside the point! Anyway, Please review! I need to know how you liked it!!!!! ^^  
  
####### 


	4. Chinese takeout and old times revisited

#######  
  
Author's note- Ya know, I have the urge to warn you.... This chapter is the result of a slumber/birthday party, a 2 liter bottle of coke, musings about kidnapping fish, and getting slightly drunk. At 4:30 AM. I cannot be held responsible for anything I might put in this chapter. You have been warned.  
  
#######  
  
Sarah dropped her bag on the side table, and nearly closed the door in Jareth's face, convieniently forgetting that she had a new guest to her home. Jareth pushed the door back open, from almost closing itself in his face, with a look of discust torwards the woman who was failing to recognize the fact that he was there, off into her own little fantasy world while removing her shoes and tossing them to the side. Jareth decided to let it slide, and thus entered, shutting the door behind him.  
  
  
  
At hearing the door shut conciderably later than it should have, the chocolate haired woman remembered her not so welcome guest. With a slight sigh she strolled into the kitchen, without so much as a word to him.  
  
"Everything I've done I've done for you..."  
  
The words of Jareth's last pleading song to her ringed in her ears as she opened the fridge. She shut her eyes for a moment, not wanting to remember anything that happened. Things had been going so well, she could barely remember it at all..... and then he showed up.  
  
The sound of boots clicking across tile floor over to where she was standing brought Sarah back into the world of today. She looked back at the fridge, into the nothingness.  
  
A can of soda, some salsa... a stick of butter and an egg. Sarah had the feeling they would be ordering out that night. Because there was no way she was taking goblin-boy to a resturaunt. He'd probably get the wrong idea and say things to the waiter that would make her want to be swallowed whole. No, she decided it was not a bright idea.  
  
"And yet... would being swallowed whole by the earth be so bad?" she mused within her mind, ignoring the Goblin King who stood beside her.  
  
She closed the door and looked over the coldly dissinteressted Jareth, who was tapping his fingers on the nearby counter.  
  
"What do you like to eat?" she asked.  
  
"Excuse me?" he said, turning to look at her now.  
  
"Food. You know, the things people eat to nourish their bodies so they can live another day."  
  
"Oh, that."  
  
"Well, what do you like to eat?"  
  
"Nothing special. Filet mingnon... Chicken marsala... usual things."  
  
"I'm ordering Chinese."  
  
"Chi-who?"  
  
"Chinese. Ah, screw it, I'll order you some chicken and broccolli." Sarah said, walking over to the phone and dialing the all-too-familliar phone number.  
  
"Hello, Main Hing Chinese take-out resturaunt. What may you order?" the chinese man, obvious in the accent and not so perfect english, asked.  
  
"Chicken and broccolli, Gener Tsau's chicken, egg rolls, and wonton soup." Sarah said into the reciever.  
  
All the while, Jareth was wondering whether Sarah really did need to see her shrink. Talking into a peice of plastic like that.... It was just downright silly. Who did she think she was talking to?  
  
"Ahh, yes. Hello Ms. Williams. Is that for one?"  
  
"No, not tonight Yoko. Tonight, it's for two."  
  
"Ahh, lucky guy?"  
  
"Not so lucky when I get through with him."  
  
The man chuckled a bit to enthusiastically. "We'll be there in twenty minute."  
  
"Alright, thank you. Good night."  
  
Sarah hung up the phone and turned to Jareth, who immediately swiped the amazed look off his face and changed to to cold dissinterest.  
  
"Our food will be here in twenty minutes."  
  
"My goblins could cook faster than that."  
  
"Let's see your goblins drive a car to get it to you, then see how long it takes."  
  
Jareth, who could never really accept defeat, settled for ignoring her comment and sitting down and grabbing a grape from a fruitbowl on the table.  
  
"You know, Sarah, you really dissapointed me that day." he said, popping it into his mouth and contemplating if he really liked the taste enough to have another.  
  
"Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave..." The vision swept over her, as she looked out of the eyes of the Sarah she once was.  
  
She was looking at Jareth, who was holding out a cyrstal ball to her, offering her dreams. But she was staring coldly back, and finally noticed something she hadn't seen so many years before.  
  
"You have no power over me..." she said, although it didn't feel the way it had the first time. It didn't feel..... right....  
  
And then she looked at his eyes. The way he took the crystal closer to him, looking at her as if she had told him to wither to dust, because she couldn't care less.  
  
It was the only time he had ever shown his true emotion in his eyes. And he was obviously hurt that she wouldn't have him.  
  
Suddenly, the pained look in his eyes hit her. She felt simply awful for doing that, making him look like he would surely die at any moment.  
  
She regretted not taking the crystal.  
  
She snapped back into her grown body and looked down at Jareth, who looked like he was waiting for an answer. His eyes were no longer the hurt loving ones they had been that night. They were cold and bitter, which filled her with discust.  
  
"Yeah, well bite me." she said grudgingly, and walked out of the room.  
  
Into the livingroom she went, leaving Jareth utterly bewildered, though it couldn't be seen in his eyes.  
  
"That's not the Jareth I saw there.... it's not... It's not..." she mumbled to herself while pacing the room and holding her head.  
  
"Then why do I feel so awful?..." she asked herself silently. But no, she wouldn't give into him because of a vision.  
  
"It was probably him putting it into my head anyway..." she said, and nodded in agreement.  
  
"He wants me to feel bad. Because he's scum, but there's nothing he can do to win me over..." she said only loud enough for herself to hear.  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- And to think. Thsi isn't the screwy part yet!!! XD Anyway, review!!! It's so great though, four chapters and I haven't even started on the HIGHLIGHT of my story. XD Forgive me Shaboom, but I felt it needed to wait. *Becomes an old man and sweeps up the path of her temple*  
  
####### 


	5. Sleeping in the same bed and Jareth gets...

#######  
  
Author's note- Hey, I'm back! I finally got internet access again, so here's the fifth chapter. I also sorta had writer's block (x.X) so it took me WAY longer than it should have. My sincerest apologies. Thanks for all the lovely reviews!!! Keep reviewing, I love to here from you! It makes me want to write more. ^-^ So without further adue, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!  
  
#######  
  
Half asleep, Sarah layed in her bed, reaching over to shut off the alarm clock that had been ringing endlessly until now.  
  
She didn't remember much after dinner the night before. She had spent it eating very little and fighting with Jareth.  
  
"Great idea, Sarah, get him angry." she murmered almost un-audibly as she pulled herself into a sitting position.  
  
Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she noticed slight movement to her left.  
  
When she turned her head, she saw Jareth, sitting up and smirking at her.  
  
"Wha---!?" she said, nearly falling off the bed...  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my bed!!??!?!"  
  
"Well I had to sleep somewhere." Jareth replied cooly.  
  
Grabbing her pillow she started smacking Jareth with it, while yelling.  
  
"You pervert! I never said you could sleep with me!!!" she yelled, slamming it hard on Jareth's body.  
  
Grabbing the pillow, Jareth tossed it away and looked her coldly in the eye.  
  
"I did nothing out of line, thank you, so stop trying to knock me out with your bed cusions!"  
  
In anger, Sarah jumped out of the bed and grabbed her bathrobe, heading to the bathroom to take a warm shower and relax.  
  
She pushed open the door and hung her bathrobe on a nearby hanger. Grabbing a towel from underneath the sink, she dropped it on the closed toilet seat and pushed aside the shower curtains.  
  
She turned the cold and hot water handles to their right, and water spurted from the nozzle.  
  
Steam started filling the bathroom and she removed her clothes. Stepping into the shower sent shivers down her spine as the warm drops pounded against her back before sliding down to her feet.  
  
She took the soap and massaged it into her skin, before letting it rinse off in the warm water.  
  
Taking ther shampoo, she poured a little into the palm of her hand before massaging it into her chocolate colored locks.  
  
She then ran her fingers through it as she rinsed her hair with the pounding droplets of water.  
  
"You know very well where he is."  
  
The vision swept over her like a tidal wave.  
  
She was standing before Jareth, in her parent's bedroom.  
  
She felt the tears sting her eyes as she looked at the frightening man.  
  
"Please bring him back, please." she heard herself plead.  
  
He took a step torwards her.  
  
"Sarah, go back to your room. Pley with your toys and your costumes. Forget about that baby." he said cooly.  
  
"I can't." she replied with little force.  
  
She snapped out of it, and glanced around for a moment.  
  
"What's with all these visions?" she asked herself.  
  
She turned off the water and stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her.  
  
She dried off her skin before flipping her hair over and wrapping the towel around her hair and up on her head like a turban.  
  
She then grabbed her bathrobe and wrapped it around her semi-dry form.  
  
Stepping out of the bathroom, she made her way back into her bedroom, to find that Jareth was just where she had left him, musing with a crystal ball, until he saw her come in.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her attire, but said nothing.  
  
"You can go take a shower now." she said plainly.  
  
"No need, I'm clean."  
  
Sarah just sighed. "Then get out of my room so I can get dressed."  
  
"As you wish." he said in a sigh.  
  
He stood up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him, leaving Sarah to get dressed.  
  
Jareth walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.  
  
He picked up an apple from the fruit bowl and took a bite.  
  
"I prefer peaches." he mumbled to himself, unsurprised that she didn't have any.  
  
Just then, the phone started to ring.  
  
Jareth looked at it, and stood up.  
  
He cautiously made his way to it, and picked up, holding it to his ear like he had seen Sarah do the night before.  
  
"Hello?" he asked, bewildered.  
  
"Jareth! Hi!"  
  
At the sound of his name coming from this contraption he jumped, and held it away from him, before deciding it was safe and taking it back to his ear.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"It's Mark, Sarah's boss."  
  
"Oh, yes, hello!"  
  
"I was just calling to make sure we're still on for tonight."  
  
"Absolutely, what time?"  
  
"Seven o'clock?"  
  
"Sounds great. I'll see you then."  
  
"Alright, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
Jareth hung the phone back on the hook and stared at it.  
  
He was sure that there was a logical explanation for Sarah's boss talking to him through that, but decided not to say anything.  
  
Just then, Sarah entered the room and looked at Jareth.  
  
"Who was on the phone?"  
  
"..... Your boss. Confirming dinner tonight."  
  
"Oh, alright." she said, picking up an orange and removing the peel.  
  
Jareth watched her for a moment, thinking about something.  
  
"What are you staring at?"  
  
"Nothing." he replied, turning away.  
  
What he was thinking could wait a bit longer.  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- Ahaha! Cliffhanger! The plot thickens... wait until you see what I have in store for those two. I can't wait... So you MUST review. The more reviews I get, the quicker I add the next chapter! Hehehehehe!!!! And let me tell you, old secrets will be revealed, promises will be made, and so much more within the nest few chapters!!!! HEHEHEHE!!!! *Does the happy dance* I've been attacked by plot demons!!! XD  
  
####### 


	6. A dreamlike dinner from hell

#######  
  
Author's note- Don't be mad at meeee!!! So sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy beyond comprhension, my keyboard was broken, and the holidays attacked. But now I am here and writing! Thanks much for all the lovely reviews!!! I wubboo all!!!! I'll spare you a long, boring author's note and get the muchly awaited chappie, here ya go!  
  
#######  
  
Combing her long chestnut tresses, Sarah stared in the vanity mirror. She was wearing small diamond stud earings, and a simple black dress.   
  
Mismatched eyes watched her carefully as their owner fumbled with a tie.  
  
"Sarah, I cannot seem to figure out this silken rope you'd like me to hang myself with."  
  
Sighing, Sarah tossed her brush on the bed.  
  
"It's a tie. And not tonight I don't want you to hang yourself, I wouldn't know how to explain it to the boss."  
  
"Thank you for your concern." he tossed her way icily as she took the tie from his hands.  
  
"Do you want me to help you or not? Is that any way to treat someone who is trying to help you?"  
  
She lifted his white shirt collar and put the tie around it. As she started to put it on him, she was reminded of how Karen always helped her father with his tie before they went out, and a scowl came apon her face.  
  
Ignoring it, Jareth let her finish before turning down his collar.  
  
She stood up and smoothed her dress, taking her keys from a small black purse.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
Jareth pulled on his suit jacket and nodded.  
  
"Though I'll never understand human fashion." he mumbled.  
  
"Well I'd hardly call what you wear fashion." she said slyly, heading out her bedroom door, motioning for him to follow, which he did.  
  
They made their way to the car and Jareth got in.  
  
"Put on your seatbelt." Sarah admonished.  
  
"Why, do you really care so much about my safety?"  
  
With an exasperated sigh, Sarah turned the keys in the ignition and started the car.  
  
"Have it your way."  
  
She already knew that this was going to be a long drive, and a longer night.  
  
Sarah rang the doorbell, and waited for an answer at the house.  
  
"Where is the knocker?" Jareth asked as if he were looking at a rat.  
  
"We have better things."  
  
"Well we don't have little light circles in my labyrinth so they can't be so great."  
  
"Not everything has to be in your labyrinth to be of fine taste. Now shut up before they hear you."  
  
"I'll do no such thing. You are not my---"  
  
The door opened and there stood a slightly older woman, dressed in a simple lacy red dress. She had long black hair and peircing green eyes.  
  
"You must be Jareth and Sarah, Mark's said so much about you!"  
  
She shook Sarah's hand, and then Jareth's, letting them inside.  
  
"My name is Star, welcome to my home. Mark will be down in a moment."  
  
"It's a pleasure." Sarah said in her nicest tone.  
  
"A pleasure indeed." Jareth whispered as he lifted her hand to kiss it.  
  
With a blush on her face, Star spoke. "The pleasure is all mine, I'm certain."  
  
Mark came down the stairs, a wide smile on his face.  
  
"Jareth, Sarah, you're here."  
  
Sarah smiled and Jareth nodded.  
  
"Indeed, you have quite a lovely home."  
  
"Well thank you for saying so. Dinner is ready, shall we eat?"  
  
After the group had finished their meal, the sat sipping wine and talking.  
  
"So, Jareth, where do you work?" Mark asked.  
  
"I work at the head of a corporation." He said with a smile torwards Sarah.  
  
"Really? What kind of corporation?"  
  
"Let's just say we make children's dreams come true."  
  
"Oh, a charity worker!" Star said with glee, "What a sweet man! You've gotten yourself quite a catch, Sarah."  
  
Sarah managed a smile, after all, she was an actress.  
  
"He's more than you'd believe." she said, noting to herself that they really wouldn't belive her if she told them.  
  
Star smiled. "You two seem very much in love."  
  
Sarah nearly lost her cover by coughing as she took a sip of her wine.  
  
"Uh... hn... ahem... Yes, we really are." She managed to choke out.   
  
Star smiled in confusion, but looked to Jareth anyway.  
  
"I love her more than anything." Jareth remarked, giving Sarah a completely fake loving smile. Good thing Sarah wa sthe only one whou could see through it.  
  
"I completely intend to give her her dreams."  
  
Sarah took a long swig of her wine, and placed it on the table.  
  
"Let's talk about something else now, shall we?"  
  
Star looked at Mark, and Mark smiled nervously.  
  
"Of course."  
  
"How is the acting coming along, Sarah?" Star asked, happy yo help with the changing of subject.  
  
"Lovely, wonderful. I'm constantly acting nowadays. So hard to know when I really am who I'm acting like. You know the feeling, Jareth?"  
  
"Sarah..."  
  
"I think Jareth and I have a much.... deeper meaning.... in our relationship than you'd think. We've known eachother for years. I guess you could say that I was in Jareth's charity service for a while there. That's how we met."  
  
"Sarah!" Jareth spoke again.  
  
"My baby brother was there too you know--"  
  
"Sarah!" Jareth now yelled, grabbing her wine glass as Sarah laughed tipsily.  
  
"You've had enough. I beg your pardon, Mark, and Star, but I think I should get her home."  
  
"I'm fine! Give me my glass!"  
  
"We understand, dear." Star spoke, looking at Sarah with worry.  
  
"Come, Sarah, let's go."  
  
He grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but she refused to move when he tried to pull her.  
  
"No, I'm not going anywhere!"  
  
He pulled her up into his arms and headed torward the door.  
  
"Thank you for the lovely evening, we'll have to do it again sometime!"  
  
And with that, he left the house, and went out to the car.  
  
Kicking and screaming the whole way, Sarah stopped when he put her in the passenger seat and closed the door.  
  
"Let me drive!" she yelled as he got into the driver's seat.  
  
"No, Sarah. If you want to kill yourself by driving drunk, do it on your own time. Not on my clock am I going to lose you."  
  
"Oh, you'd be devastated, I'm sure!"  
  
"Yes, Sarah. I would."  
  
He turned to her and took her hand.  
  
She didn't flinch, but watched him intently. Whether from drunkenness or fascination, neither knew, but he spoke softly.  
  
"I promised myself that I would never lose you in such a way. If I can prevent your death, Sarah, by all means I intend to do it."  
  
Regaining his cold, evil grin, he started the car.  
  
"Besides, this could be fun."  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- Dun dun dun!!!!! Hehehehehehehe. Anywho, thanks for being patient! Much love to you, keep the reviews coming! Also make sure to check out my other ficcer, 'Eternally'. I must say I'm rather proud of it. Bie!  
  
~~~~Risky the pirate  
  
####### 


	7. Owl in the night

#######  
  
Author's note- And we're back! Ok, I just reread my last chapter, and I couldn't stand not writing another. So, here ya go kiddies!  
  
#######  
  
Sarah lay sleeping on her bed, still wearing her black dress and earings. Jareth sat at the foot of the bed, taking off her high-heeled shoes gently.  
  
He had been thinking about that night, and how she almost slipped everything out into the open. It wasn't him being found out that he worried about, no one would possibly believe her.  
  
He just didn't want people to think she was crazy.  
  
Sarah moved slightly in her sleep, a short and soft moan escaping her lips. Jareth wondered what she was dreaming about.  
  
He stood up, and apon looking her over, he decided to leave her in her dress, afraid she'd be angry in the morning if he changed her.  
  
He walked over to her, and kissed her forehead gently.  
  
"I'll be gone when you awake. I won't be bothering you anymore."  
  
He had at first completely intended to stay there for a full month, but he couldn't ruin her life without a heavy heart.  
  
After all, he had done what he had come to do. He had proved to her that he was real, and could very much show up at any random moment.  
  
He went into the kitchen, and pulled a rose, piece of parchement, quill, and ink from thin air. He sat down at the table, and dipped the quill in the ink, beginning his goodbye letter to Sarah.  
  
When he was finished, he gently blew on it, to dry the ink, then stratigically placed it on the table, placing the red rose on it, as the quill and ink dissapeared.  
  
He looked down the hall torward her bedroom, and regained his icy composure.  
  
"Such a pity."  
  
And with that, an owl flew from the kitchen, out the open window, and into the night sky, headed for the moon.  
  
Sarah awoke the next day, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.  
  
She turned over on her bed, expecting to see Jareth sleeping beside her, but he was nowhere to be found.  
  
She sat up, and glanced around the room.  
  
"Jareth?"  
  
No answer.  
  
She stood up and walked around the house, calling his name.  
  
Still no answer.  
  
She walked into the kitchen, and apon seeing the rose and letter, she knew he was gone.  
  
She bit her lip. What was wrong with her? Why wasn't she jumping for joy? She didn't know.  
  
She walked over and picked up the letter, smelling the sweet rose.  
  
"Dearest Sarah,  
  
As you must have figured out, I am no longer with you in the aboveground.  
  
I have gone back to my labyrinth, leaving you with your life just as it  
  
was, save your memories. I had, in fact, accomplished what I had come to  
  
do in under a month. I assume you will not try to forget me again. I  
  
thank you for your hospitality during my stay. I see now that you have  
  
your life under control, and I shall let you return to it as I have   
  
returned to mine. The rose I have given you shall never wilt, no need to  
  
water it. Just keep it in a nice vase, and do not forget me. If there is  
  
ever anything you need, don't hesitate to call to me.  
  
Love always,  
  
Jareth, King of Goblins"  
  
Sarah took a deep breath, and managed a soft smile.  
  
"Goodbye, Jareth."  
  
  
  
Jareth had been gazing into a crystal, watching her as she read the letter, the smiling, the frowning, and even a tear she hadn't noticed.  
  
And when she spoke the words "Goodbye, Jareth" he closed the image in the crystal, not intending to gaze at her ever again. That was it, he had let her go. And though it hurt him, he felt he had to.  
  
But a knock at the door made him look up, regaining his cold stare and maniacal grin.  
  
"What do you want, Daren?"  
  
A man stood in the doorway, seemingly younger than Jareth, with brown hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"What? Can't a guy pop in to say hello to his older brother?"  
  
"Yes, but you don't. What is it that you want?"  
  
"Just to know why you're back so soon from seeing this girl."  
  
"It's none of your business, Daren."  
  
"As your brother it's pleanty my business."  
  
"Well it doesn't matter. I won't be seeing much of her anymore."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Don't ask questions."  
  
"I'd like to meet her sometime."  
  
Jareth gave Daren a long cold stare before speaking again.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you don't want me to."  
  
Daren grinned evily, and left the throne room.  
  
"Dumb boy, when will he learn not to pry into my personal life...?" Jareth asked noone in paticular.  
  
#######  
  
Author's note- Sorry i's so short, I just couldn't help but end it there. Anywho, new chapter coming soon so stay tuned!!!! And PLEEEEAAAAASE remember to REVIEW!!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Risky the Pirate  
  
####### 


End file.
